The present disclosure relates to a power control device, an electronic apparatus, and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to control when a power control unit controlling supply of power to a load is broken down.
According to the related art, electronic apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses driven by power of a commercial power source are configured such that the electronic apparatuses are prevented from operating when an alternating current (AC) cable is connected to the commercial power source. Such electronic apparatuses utilize a power control circuit that includes a power switch that switches between ON and OFF states of the electronic apparatus by a user and a CPU that detects an ON or OFF state of the power switch. In such a power control circuit, the CPU performs control such that the power of the commercial power source is supplied to each operation mechanism, when the AC cable is connected to the commercial power source by the user and it is then detected that the power switch enters an ON state by the user.
In regard to the power control circuit, a technology (referred to as “related technology 1”) discloses a technology for not stopping supply of power to each operation mechanism as a load, for example, even when the CPU controlling the supply of the power is broken down. Related technology 1 is a technology for supplying the power from a discharging circuit during a reset operation of the CPU, even when the CPU becomes an abnormal state and is thus reset.
In the power control circuit disclosed in the related technology 1 described above, however, the reset of the CPU may not end within an expected reset time, for example, when the CPU may be completely broken down and the operation is disabled. For this reason, the CPU does not operate again. In this case, the supply of the power from the discharging circuit ends, and thus the supply of the power from the power control circuit to another module stops. For this reason, the user may not be informed of an abnormal state of the power control device or an abnormal state (operation-disabled state) of an electronic apparatus operating by the supply of the power from the power control device by driving a display or the like.